Listen to your Heart
by Saki Ji Li
Summary: Sakura is 15 years old her father died when she was 5, at school she's called a loser and at home it's even worse but what happens when she finds a Pen Pal that understands the same feelings as her? Will they find their true selves in time?


Listen to your Heart

_Author's note: Hey people! This is Saki here with good news and bad news… The good news is that I'll be updating some stories and writing new ones along the way. Bad news, I'll only be updating not so frequently now cause School started a loooong time ago 00 so there will be lots of absences of mine here in my stories also I'm on HIATUS with Inuyasha stories.. The story I wrote here might get updated more than the others and Being Switched might get updated.. _

_Besides that, Listen to your Heart is about Sakura who has a tough life as a teenager since her Mom smokes, drinks, abuses her, and barely at home while Sakura's Dad passed away when she was just 5. Life at High school couldn't be better though, but what happens when she decides to gets a pen pal, a secret pen pal that has rage inside as well. Will they learn how to be themselves or will fate push away their future? (By the way this is a true story that happened to a close friend of mine.)_

_UPDATES ARE ON Saturdays from now on. This story that is. .

* * *

_

**Prologue**

_" L i s t en to your H e a r t when he's calling for you.."_

_**-D.H.T**_

"_Ever noticed how people who've been abused as a kid could've survived years after years of torture? Ever wanted to switched places with their lives in their shoes, blood, and every rushing moment they have? While you're a kid who've been beaten so badly that there's many bruises, black eyes, or recent cutting which is a sign of suicide. You never know those signs until you're actually in those situations or the fact that you're already in it…"_

**_My name is Haruno Sakura I've recently gone into Junior year of High school, my life how people say it can be gruesome and has its parts where people don't understand me and parts where life can actually have its wonderful ways of life. The problem is that nothing has a part of me where I was happy at all, all memories were filled with so much hate and loved ones dying in my visions/dreams. Remembering these gives me many thoughts of suicide, running away, even the slight feeling that nobody's there watching me up in the sky… All my friends have rejected my calls and every letter I send was filled with never-ending tears. I've always thought people didn't know who I really am, and to this day forth everything I seem to know is a lie and I don't have choices. Wait no I do have a choice but I'm afraid of my past, the past I seek to leave behind might come back and I don't want that bastard to come back and ruin it again…

* * *

_**

This isn't what you guys think to tell you the truth I'm not those people who are emotional about everything. I love life but simplicity isn't at best when life is holding you back from reality, love heh… I never had a true love, one of them used me as a bait to get his ex-girlfriend back, I didn't believe in God so I paid the consequences with beatings that my abusive Mother would do.

_"You ungrateful little child! You don't deserve to live damn it you deserve to die where you came from! NOW GO TO THAT HELL OF A PLACE YOU CALL A ROOM!"_

It's not fair… I wish I knew what I did that caused so much rage and unhappiness for my family, God isn't watching over me I sound selfish just standing here which is true. One question popped in my mind… "How am I God's child?"

God's child my ass, I don't have a real family; this is what people call home? Well they're wrong home isn't good it's filled with hatred not as likely to build good character like my Dad said… _Sigh _my Dad the builder of characters; I remember the day he passed away…

**_Ding Dong_**

_It was about 10 years ago when that time came; I heard that very door bell ring. My Mom answered the door there was nothing but screaming and crying… I heard her cry and the tears falling on the floor every bit of it I hated._

_Wearing a little kimono a 5 year old self of me dropped everything I held, ran to the door and saw my Mom sobbing I approached her with caution._

"_Mama.."_

"_Sakura you know I love you and Daddy does too, but Daddy won't be around for awhile because he's on a business trip to Japan…" My Mom replied with such screech in her voice._

"_Okay Mama!" I smiled thinking that my Dad would come back like he always would._

_I was wrong though… My Dad didn't come home for months and the months later turned like years then finally it was my Sixth birthday. Thinking that he was right around the corner ready to jump up and surprise me but it wasn't like that, my Mom started to break down and cry again like the time she was at the door sobbing. She finally told me the truth, the truth I soon regret to know became reality she told me my Dad's death. I soon ran to the roof of my house where I usually spend most of my time thinking about stuff but for the first time I started to cry for hours… Soon the hours turned to nighttime, and from that moment I didn't want anything even the beautiful wrapped presents wouldn't satisfy me. I just wanted my Dad the guy who would say everything was alright just POOF disappeared without notice…

* * *

_

Reality is hard because in high school, everybody and when I mean _everybody_ I mean it because nobody wants to be a loser like emos, nobodys, geeks, or anybody like that. They want to be popular with the cheerleaders, jocks, football players, or whatever. Me? I stand out like a freak out of all of them and I want to change but I'm afraid of being called a wannabe, wannabes No win it's quite simple. Prep + Jock Win Emo + Prep No win. I'm not emo but everybody's always like that about 80 of the school are emo/wannabes/losers/geeks/dorks/etc. Other 20 are the popular people that gets whatever they want if they won a popularity contest everybody would give them pretty much anything to be with them. Pathetic yet that's the truth there's no denying the truth even if you tried it's nothing but endless legends crushed by fate and fate itself is called nothing.

"_**You can't run away from fate Sakura… Fate decides your future."**_

I HAVE NO FUTURE! I rather die and become a useless puppet doing every bidding my hated Mother would imagine doing to torture me. I'm lost in memory that is a forgotten memory friends are nothing eventually they'll fade away as well. Fading away I feel lonely with nobody to hold on to. Damn it I don't need to explain myself, I already did and for once I feel good about it, because the fact I live in a world filled with witches (I like to call them bitches for short), wizard (Geeks to be in fact), warriors (Jocks P). All of a sudden I hear a faint sound not so far but it wasn't something I wasn't familiar with. The almost gray autumn leaves stayed silent it was like being color blind. Suddenly "She" came.

**"HARUNO SAKURA! GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS NOW!"**

When I meant "She" I meant the She-Witch devil of the family my Mom. Classy woman who likes drinking every single night goes to clubs to hook up with random guys and doesn't come home until Midnight or higher. Ladies and Gentlemen I hereby give you my MOM!

"Sakura you have to get your ass down here now before you miss your bus and hell I wouldn't care if you were late with all that baggy clothes of yours weighing you down."

"I'm coming Mom." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"DID YOU JUST BACK SASS ME YOUNG LADY!?"

After that I didn't answer just went downstairs with my clothes on, I wore a pink/black shirt that said _Heartbroken, _a long cargo pants, and big hoop earrings. The bus came late as usual so standing there for an extra ten minutes was no surprise for me, but strangely I saw a black cat it just stared me into the eyes with eyes saying I'm lonely. The cat drew closer but ran past me as the bus came by.

"HEY LOOK EVERYBODY! IT'S SAKURA BAKA-DESU!"

"Hahahahaha"

The person that yelled out my name was Koeing Takamaru, he's one of the jocks at our school and currently our "Class President" as much as it sickens me I stay quiet around him because whatever you say at him ends up in the school paper it's the worst thing you would get because this guy named Kuroto spilled soda on Takamaru. Turns out the guy transferred to another school somewhere around America and was never heard from again. Takamaru with his uneasy eyes lay onto mine and starts to smirk,

"_Was he hitting on me? No it can't be I'm too ugly to be Ms. Class President besides I rather be regular old Sakura the loser that sits at the back of the bus." _

That thought kept running through my head all the way to school but I knew class was starting so I had to stop thinking about it because the more I think about it the more I start to go crazy. Getting off the bus would be the most unpleasant moment, that's where the cheerleaders come in with their pompoms and start spelling about Takamaru's name.

"**T-A-K-A-M-A-R-U! WHAT DOES IT SPELL? TAKAMARU!!!! WOOOH"**

The cheerleaders swoon over Takamaru's muscular body and his reputation for being a jock probably the best "Quality" he has. The girls each time have hearts in their eyes and hope he would ask one of them out but the funny thing is he has never asked anybody out which surprises me since jocks ask cheerleaders out and people are jealous over these couples but each time I stop thinking about it eventually he'll have to ask one out.

Finally it was English the class I soon to love after my Dad died, but it was different this time she told us to draw names from a hat because from that point we were assigned a pen pal from America.

"Sakura pick a name from this hat." Ms. Kiyona instructed when the hat came to me.

_**The name I got was…

* * *

**_

Muwahaha I left a huge cliff hanger that was on purpose by the way and I'm back and kicking it XD. Anyways updates on "Listen to your heart" is on Saturdays and "Being Switched" on Fridays because I said so lol. Also I'm a lazy ass person so come in with your complaints and I'll get your damn request filled out but it'll take 100128384.012012909 days until I get there lol just kidding but around 2-3 days lol. Tune into to The Pen pal (Next chapter)


End file.
